<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sibling Rivalry by Myworldoffanfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410031">Sibling Rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction'>Myworldoffanfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kisses, No Slash, Short, Sibling Rivalry, Sports Channel, They ARE brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal starts doing something that Ethan is confused by</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Hardy &amp; Cal Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sibling Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HAVE SOMETHING BIG COMING FOR THIS FANDOM. </p><p>This isn’t my only contribution to the ao3 side of the show, I have something back up soon that you lot will love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started randomly. One night, Cal and Ethan were watching the sports channel on the tv, rooting for the opposite team because sibling rivalry has to be in everything with these two. Ethan’s team won, much to both of their surprises knowing Ethan’s bad luck trait, and Ethan was so shocked and excited he got all silent and smiley, grinning at nothing in particular as they decided to watch a movie after the game (they didn’t even know what game was on, rugby?) and Cal just had a sudden instinct to congratulate Ethan on his win (which wasn’t a Cal thing to do, he normally would’ve been bitter sweet about it) </p><p>But, in that moment Cal was not bitter sweet like sugar, no. Instead he kissed Ethan on the side of the head platonically. </p><p>It wasn’t a sexual kind of way, because that was disgusting and against the law. Plus, Cal was most definitely straight. They were brothers, Cal knew that, and the feeling he got wasn’t a horny thought or some shit, the thought just said ‘Ethan’s happy, he deserves a kiss!’ Which now that Cal thought about it.. really was weird. </p><p>Ethan was shocked for a while, looking at Cal confused, whilst Cal looked just as confused and leaned back into the corner of the sofa </p><p>“Never talk about that again?” Ethan asked </p><p>“Yep.” Cal replied. </p><p>-^*^- </p><p>They didn’t talk about it, but Cal did it again. At work this time, which wasn’t great with all your colleagues watching as you practically in-a-platonic-way fawned over your little brother. </p><p>Lily and Cal were arguing in the break room, and Ethan has come up to the doorway as he heard his brother yelling </p><p>“You two alright?” His voice, like always, laced with worry and sweet honey. Always having a quiet voice even as a kid. </p><p>Cal sighed, as Lily scootched past Ethan, as Cal followed, although as he passed Ethan, he kissed him gently on the forehead, acting as if nothing had happened and walking off straight after. He could hear the others cooing as he looked back at his big brother are grinning ever so slightly. </p><p>He didn’t realise he did it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>